


Scrapbooking

by princessDameron



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Art, M/M, Mentioned Losers Club (IT), Minor Injuries, Scrapbooks, excessive stickers, short blurb to explain the art basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessDameron/pseuds/princessDameron
Summary: Mike pulls out some old photos and the Losers reminisce a little
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Reddie Secret Santa 2019





	Scrapbooking

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for [Groovy](https://twitter.com/becomegroovy) on Twitter <3 <3 <3

It all started when Mike had pulled out a box after Thanksgiving. Old photos, almost forgotten memories, everyone looking over them with delight. Stuff he kept a hold of for those long decades.

And someone made a comment about a scrapbook and before Eddie knew it they had all agreed to make some pages by the holiday party and began dividing up snapshots.

“Richie, you don’t need to put this many stickers on the page.”

“But there’s empty space, Eds. Can’t just leave it like that.”

“We’ll run out before we’re done half of it.”

“Then we’ll just get more. Perks of being a famous comedian, plenty of sticker money.”

And so on, until the last page was almost done. A couple of older photos of the two of them, and one from this year. Because remembering the past was all well and good, but it was the future they were looking forward to.  
  
  
  



End file.
